Kisses in the Night
by Lucicelo
Summary: Hiroki noticed he had stayed too late at his job but with this realization, he knew he could pass by the hospital to pick up Nowaki from his late shift. They had not spent any time with each other for a long time and they were due to spent a wondrous night together. ONE SHOT. co-written with klassicmonster


_A/N: Another lovely RP with Klassicmonster from tumblr! This time we had Hiroki waiting for Nowaki when he left late from work and they had sex when they made it home. I am having such a fun time getting better at smut scene and I am seeing that I am improving in the detail involved in it. I recently saw a scene of one of the episodes of Junjou Egoist and I realized that we were writing them having sex on the floor but it was not in the living room but at the elevated floor near the door._

_This was another joy to RP and we will be coming out with another one real soon haha _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Kisses in the Night (ONESHOT)

Hiroki stood outside of the hospital while he checked the time on his phone. He had called Nowaki and told him that he would be picking him up on his way back from grading papers at his office. Although he only planned to stay there for a little while, it transcended to hours and he realized it was late when he checked the time on the wall. It was close to when Nowaki would be leaving work so he decided to go meet him at work and walk home with him.

Nowaki sounded so excited over the phone and Hiroki had to admit, he was excited to see him after a long time as well. After two weeks of their schedules clashing, they finally had two days off at the same time and he knew they wouldn't be leaving home.

They would be enjoying each other's company too much to want to go anywhere.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Nowaki called as he ran down the pale white hallway, stripping off his white lab coat.

"Going home already?" One employee asked as Nowaki whizzed past him.

"Yeah! I can't keep him waiting." Nowaki replied right before going into his office, and hanging his coat on the rack nearby. He grabbed his thick fur jacket and bag. On the way out, Nowaki wrestled to get his jacket on. Near the doorway, he spotted a familiar brown haired man and wasted no time to throw himself on the other.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki chirped as he hugged the handsome male from behind and nuzzled his face in that particular warmth. The whole day, he could barely sit still in his chair from the excitement of being able to finally spend some time with his lover. Work had certainly been stressful, and it all came at such a fast pace Nowaki found it almost difficult to keep up. Not to mention the small change of hours made such a big impact on them. Everyday was either one of them being home alone while the other worked. It was quite painful for Nowaki, so he was going to savor these two days together as much as he could.

It was already dark enough that no one could see them so Hiroki leaned against Nowaki's embrace. He breathed in Nowaki's cologne, those strong arms encased him in a light but firm embrace. He really did miss him so much, the days he couldn't see him were odd because he was so used to Nowaki being home when he was there.

Hiroki turned his head to stare at Nowaki as he lightly kissed his cheek. He moved all the way around and wrapped his arms around his lover's large frame. He even laid his head on Nowaki's chest while he basked in the warmth he created.

Nowaki's heart fluttered at the other's soft touches.

"Sorry, did I make you wait long?" Nowaki whispered as he combed his fingers through Hiroki's light brown hair. He bent down and gave the man's head a gentle kiss. Being able to feel Hiroki again was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Nowaki didn't want to let go.

"Not really..." Hiroki muttered as he looked up at Nowaki when he said. "You are actually much faster than I expected, I expected to be standing here for another twenty minutes." He saw the half hazard way Nowaki had on his sweater. "You didn't even put on your sweater all the way...did you run over here?"

Nowaki looked down and laughed in embarrassment,

"You could say that." He replied while adjusting his sweater on properly. "It doesn't matter though, want to go now?" Nowaki took Hiroki's warm hand into his. Autumn was pretty cold, especially at this late an hour, but being with Hiroki gave Nowaki a profound sense of warmth.

Hiroki squeezed Nowaki's hand as he smiled in amusement. "Alright."

And they began walking down the path, where trees loomed overhead all around them. The leaves crunched under their feet, and the air was filled with a crisp smell. Nowaki gazed up at the darkened sky and breathed out a fogged breath.

"So how was work today?" He gazed down at Hiroki with a smile.

Hiroki answered. "It was fine. Miyagi didn't bother me as much today, his brat forced him to go to lunch with him so they were gone long enough for some peace. What about you?"

"Ah, you mean Shinobu?" Nowaki remembered the first time he met the little blond kid. He had a temper, that's for sure. "Miyagi must love him a lot if he's willing to sacrifice lunch hours for him." He swung Hiroki's hand back and forth as they walked.

"Mine was okay. There wasn't as many patients today, which is always good. The only bad thing was that I didn't get to see you."

Hiroki blushed at his comment as he looked away but didn't take his hand away. "As if...Miyagi was dragged out of the office to go eat Shinobu's cabbage surprise. He looked like he was in pain already." He stared back at Nowaki when he said. "Well you have a picture of me in your wallet don't you? You couldn't have been that lonely."

"Hey! What are you implying?" Nowaki nudged Hiroki's side with his hands, in a playful manner. He then let go of the other's hand in order to begin tickling the man's sides, "I'll get you for that!"

"You know exactly what I mean you dork!" Hiroki tried hard not to laugh but a few giggles escaped his lips. "No! Stop it Nowaki!" He tried moving Nowaki's hands away from his sides but he was laughing too much to manage to get them off.

The other's laughter sent a bubbly warm feeling to Nowaki's heart and he pressed closer to Hiroki while continuing to tickle the older male with everything he's got.

"Take that back!"

Hiroki kept on laughing as he managed to tell him. "Never!"

Hiroki's laughter was contagious, and Nowaki soon found himself laughing too hard to continue. He snaked his arms around Hiroki's waist and pulled him closer, in order to bury his face in the man's soft neck and kiss it lightly.

Moments later, Hiroki's laughter slowly receded as he leaned against Nowaki's chest. He had not laughed or relaxed in a while due to his job so these few days off were really going to help him out. Nowaki spending these days with him were also a huge plus.

Nowaki continued holding the other like this, treasuring the feeling that he had missed so much. Sometimes, he just felt like screaming his love for Hiroki, into the air. This was one of those times. Nowaki grasped the other's hand and pulled away,

"Let's go." He said while smiling warmly.

"Alright," Hiroki followed Nowaki with a small smile on his face as he let himself Nowaki pull him along the street.

The streets were completely void of people since it was so late at night so he didn't mind Nowaki holding his hand. Typically he wouldn't have let him but since it had been so long since they have been together that Hiroki wanted them to have as much contact as possible.

"What would you like to do for our special couple of days?" Nowaki asked as he gazed back at Hiroki. He slowed down a bit so they were walking side by side. The cold pricked at his cheeks, and he brought his free hand close to his mouth, and ghosted his warm breath over the skin.

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders as he fixed up his scarf. "I don't know, most of the time we end up staying home anyway." His free hand suddenly felt colder, unlike his other hand which was held by Nowaki.

Nowaki let out a light laugh, and nodded

"Yeah, that's true."

Nowaki let go of the other's hand in order to turn around and start walking backwards. He took Hiroki's hand again and began swinging it back and forth gently.

"Would you like to watch a movie? I think we still have some rented ones back at home."Hiroki smirked when he said. "I'm hiding the horror movies, Nowaki. The last time you watched one this late you were clinging to me all night."

He wanted to laugh at the startled expression on Nowaki's face at being caught. He didn't laugh though, there was one occasion where Nowaki had a horrible nightmare and he comforted him a good portion of the night.

"I'm sure we got some comedies in the pile we got, though don't pick any cheesy ones, Nowaki."

"But-" Nowaki started, and stopped himself quickly. It was either this, or horror movies, and he didn't want to go through the same things he had in the past. He and horror films just did not get along.

"Alright, we'll choose a movie that both of us will enjoy." Nowaki smiled down at Hiroki, and thought of how much he missed snuggling up to the other on the couch, and feeling the man's head on his shoulder.

Hiroki pulled their interlaced hands to his face and he kissed the back of Nowaki's hand. "Good. Though, don't pick any romantic type comedies, I get enough of those type of things out of you when we go on our dates."

He pulled Nowaki onto another direction which he knew would get them home even faster. The direction Nowaki was heading toward would give them another five minutes of walking and he was already getting tired of walking so much.

Nowaki stumbled to keep up with Hiroki's fast changes, as he was still trying to get over the fact that Hiroki kissed his hand. The other does that at times, but not often, and Nowaki couldn't help but beam every time Hiroki did that. The man's cold remark didn't even bother him, and he clung to Hiroki's arm as they walked the way the other wanted to.

"Can we make love tonight?" Nowaki asked bluntly, and looked down at Hiroki with a wide smile.

Hiroki halted in time to not hit a random pole on the street at Nowaki's bold statement. He never expected Nowaki to be so daring but then again they were in a dark street, with no other people around to really hear them out. Well unless they were listening in boredom while they had no idea, though Hiroki know that wasn't the case.

He turned to Nowaki with the brightest blush on his face when he said. "How can you ask such a thing?! You never ask, it always seems to lead up to that Nowaki."

Nowaki jerked back at Hiroki's sudden stop, and looked back at the man with a confused expression. Then, his own dropped. Oh no, was he too blunt? Nowaki scolded himself mentally for saying things so out of the blue. He knew his lover got uncomfortable at times when he said things without warning.

"I-I'm sorry. Is that...Is that a no?" Nowaki flinched, though seeing the other's bright red face was kind of cute in a way.

Hiroki covered his face with his hand as he peeked at Nowaki through his fingers. He didn't know why he reacted in such a way, he wanted to spend the whole night with Nowaki. He knew that he really wanted them to fuck without a care about disturbing their neighbors.

They forgot about their neighbors when they were in the throes of passion anyway. He was surprised they have not gotten any complaints yet.

"You...you..." He looked the other way in embarrassment when he told Nowaki. "I-It's a yes..."

The other's reaction made Nowaki smile wide. Just when he thought Hiroki couldn't get any cuter.

Nowaki couldn't stop himself from gently cupping the other's cheeks and turning his head to face him, before locking their lips in a firm and deep kiss. It was brief, but knocked the wind out of him as his mind swam in pleasure. It's been so long since their lips last made contact, and Nowaki had to use all his willpower to keep from going further.

After he pulled back, Nowaki hugged the other close, and brushed his lips against the side of Hiroki's head,

"I'm so happy..."

Hiroki relaxed in Nowaki's arms as he laid his cheek on his broad chest. His arms wrapped around Nowaki's back as he closed his eyes and smelled Nowaki's cologne. The earlier shyness dissipated when he felt himself encased in those strong arms.

He heard Nowaki as he muttered. "You are too easily pleased."

"Hiro-San never fails to fulfill my desires to the full. How could I not be?" Nowaki reasoned with a smile, and ran his knuckles up and down the other's back in a gentle and smooth movement.

Nowaki pulled back soon after. At this rate, they were going to arrive home at sunrise. He grasped Hiroki's hand and tugged him along, making sure to control his fast strides.

Hiroki let himself get pulled down the street and saw Nowaki still had a huge grin on his face. His heart raced at Nowaki's declaration and he couldn't help but smile himself. The things Nowaki told him never got old and he would like to hear them all the time, he never had to remind him to tell him anything. It was as if Nowaki always knew the right time to tell him anything.

The cold wind slapped against Nowaki's cheeks, and they stopped at a crosswalk nearby. The green light flashed soon after, and they made their way towards their apartment. Nowaki let go of Hiroki's hand as they went up the stairs, and rummaged in his pockets for the keys. He got the door open in one swift movement, and held it for Hiroki.

Hiroki walked through the door as he took off his scarf and sweater while he kicked off his shoes. He placed his shoes in the shoe cabinet as he noticed Nowaki has not moved an inch since he walked inside.

"Nowaki?"

The entire way back, Nowaki was fighting the dilemma of whether or not to do this. But the longer he watched the other, the more the decision became clearer to him.

"Hiro-San..." Nowaki gripped onto the older male's shirt, and pulled him into a sudden kiss. He broke it soon after and leaned his face near Hiroki's neck,

"Can we...Can we do it now?" He asked, breath ghosting over the soft skin.

Hiroki shivered in anticipation. It had been far too long since they had sex and Hiroki couldn't wait for them to get started. Though, he was sure they wouldn't make it to the bedroom like usual. They might end up somewhere on the way there.

"Just..close the door Nowaki." He uttered as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

Shutting the door and locking it, Nowaki tilted the other's chin up and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. He toed off his shoes all the while, and stripped off his heavy jacket and duffel bag. Nowaki took a step closer and caressed Hiroki's cheek with his other hand, deepening the kiss.

Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck as he deepened the kiss. He stood on his toes to even begin to reach Nowaki but the taller man was bent enough for their kiss. He pressed their bodies together as he relished in the contact, Nowaki was always so warm that he never needed a blanket when he slept. He could always let Nowaki hold him and their shared warmth was all they had most nights.

Nowaki trailed a hand up the other's warm stomach, feeling the soft, yet firm skin. Taking a step closer, Nowaki had Hiroki against the raised flooring. Another step forward, and they were both down on the floor.

"Sorry Hiro-San..." Nowaki grunted as he began stripping himself of his thick sweater. "I don't think I can wait for the bed."

Hiroki stared up at Nowaki as he grabbed a handful of his shirt so their bodies would be close. He didn't hesitate wrapping his legs around Nowaki's waist and pulled their bodies together. His free hand caressed Nowaki's face before he pecked his lips quickly.

"Me either." He muttered.

Nowaki kissed back with greater force; their lips and tongue doing harmonized dance. He moved his hands down Hiroki's sides, until he got to the hem of his pants. There he began to unbutton Hiroki's jeans and strip them down his smooth legs. Nowaki tugged it off the other's feet, and discarded it to the side, before going to work on his own.

Hiroki briefly stopped Nowaki from unbuttoning his pants by taking off his shirt. Nowaki's hair became unruly through this action but it only made Nowaki more handsome to Hiroki. Nowaki's hands instantly touched his body and wandered everywhere. Those strong hands made Hiroki shiver, it had been years since Nowaki had worked in labor but his hands remained strong.

He hissed when his leg touched the ice cold wooden floor but the warmth Nowaki exuded made the cold disappear. Hiroki laid back as he watched Nowaki unbutton his pants. He gulped in anticipation as he licked his lips.

After shedding off his pants, Nowaki broke the kiss in order to kiss down Hiroki's neck, collarbone, chest, stomach. When he got to the other's groin area, he ghosted his breath over it, before moving to kiss the side of Hiroki's thighs. The man's skin was so soft and smooth, Nowaki was almost afraid he was going to break him.

Grasping onto the base of Hiroki's dick, Nowaki leaned closer and flicked his tongue against the side of the throbbing heat.

Hiroki's eyes widened as he let out a choked gasp. He moaned out Nowaki's name as he tried staring at his lover but the way he was handling his cock just made his mind spin. Nowaki was barely getting started in his touches and Hiroki was already losing his mind.

Nowaki continued to run his tongue against Hiroki, licking him up and down in a slow manner. He eventually stopped and shifted so he could enclose his lips around the tip of Hiroki's dick, and proceeded to swirl his tongue around it.

The noises Hiroki was letting out made the crazy feeling mutual between them. He began pushing his head down, and stopped when he got halfway; moving his head up slightly.

Hiroki closed his eyes tight as his hands formed into fists. His body practically melted onto the floor as a result of Nowaki's mouth. After so many years, Nowaki discovered tricks to wow him that he didn't even know about.

At times, Nowaki was a demon, he was entirely capable of being a demon as much as him, if not even more sometimes. He would brought him to the brink of orgasm before he stopped and smirked as he continued on slowly. In other times, Nowaki was so eager to make him cum without even stopping his ministrations.

"N-Nowaki!" Hiroki moaned as he laid his head on his forearm, pleasure coursed through his body and he didn't want Nowaki to stop.

Nowaki certainly didn't stop. He wanted to hear more of the other; all the moans, grunts, and whimpers Hiroki had to offer; he wanted all of it.

Nowaki opened his mouth more as he slowly pushed his head back down, making sure to control his gagging reflex. He swirled his tongue around Hiroki's throbbing dick all the while, getting it wet with saliva.

Hiroki ran his own fingers over his chest as he opened his eyes and looked down at Nowaki. Those striking blue eyes never broke eye contact as he continued on servicing him. The lust and the passion Nowaki expressed really tore down his reservations. He made this calm and kind man into this lustful creature and he took pride in having done so.

He felt the burning feeling his belly of his impending orgasm, he was close, so very close. His mouth opened as he shakily warned Nowaki. He tried holding back as much as he could but he knew he couldn't keep himself in control.

Nowaki had no intention of stopping, as he gripped tighter onto the base of Hiroki's cock, and continued to suck and lick around. He managed to take it all the way down to his throat, before he brought it back up slightly.

Nowaki rubbed a hand up Hiroki's thigh, coaxing the other to let it out. It's been so long since he's tasted the other, and he still remembered how Hiroki always called it disturbing whenever he swallowed. He didn't think tonight was going to be an exception.

Hiroki lasted a few moments later as he came in Nowaki's mouth. He breathed harshly as he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek onto the cool floor. He shivered when the change of temperature and also from the intense orgasm he just experienced.

Nowaki swallowed part of it, before he pulled back and let the rest slide down his chin. He licked his lips and wiped away some of the excess cum on his face. His heart was pounding and his breathing was shallow. But they were just getting started.

Climbing on top of the other, Nowaki stuck two fingers in is own mouth and got them coated with saliva, before bringing those fingers towards Hiroki's entrance.

"I didn't bring lube with me, so we'll have to do with this for tonight." Nowaki said, and slowly pushed a coated finger inside the other, immediately feeling the tightness wrap around him.

Hiroki winced when the finger entered him as he relaxed. He knew tensing up wouldn't benefit them and the faster they got the stretching over with, the faster they would connect. Biting his lip, Hiroki opened his eyes in time for Nowaki to tenderly kiss up and down his neck.

Nowaki hoped the butterfly kisses along the other's neck would help to ease the discomfort.

"You okay?" Nowaki whispered as he continued pushing his index finger in, until it was at his knuckles. There, he curled it slightly.

Hiroki breathed out when he said. "I'm fine...you just surprised me a bit.." He moved his hips slightly since his back was uncomfortable, though it made Nowaki's finger brush against something a certain bundle of nerves which made him moan.

Nowaki leaned up to kiss the side of Hiroki's lips. He inserted a second finger, and began scissoring the other. The feeling of the other's warmth and tightness was making him uncomfortably hard. He always hated the prepping part; his impatient side always drove him nuts.

Hiroki started caressing Nowaki's face as he felt himself getting comfortable. Usually, he didn't need such a lengthy preparation but it had been so many weeks that if he didn't do this then he would be in pain in the morning. He pulled Nowaki into a kiss while wrapping his arms around his neck.

Nowaki's heart fluttered at the kiss, and he closed his eyes to savor this moment. After a few more minutes of kissing and prepping, Nowaki pulled out his fingers and pushed apart the other's thighs.

"I'm going in now." Nowaki mumbled against Hiroki's sweet tasting lips, and gripped onto his cock, guiding it to Hiroki's entrance. The prodded the opening a bit, before pushing it in a little at a time.

Hiroki nodded his head as he felt Nowaki pushing himself inside of him. He breathed out as he watched Nowaki struggling to keep his composure, he knew Nowaki wanted no more than to thrust into him in abandon. To leave him breathless, those lips touching his sensitive skin, that cock brushing against his prostate and that broad chest pinning him to the floor.

His mind whirled when he vaguely remembered all of those other times they had sex on the floor. Those memories slowly ebbed away during that moment, all he could think about was the man hovering over him. Blue eyes filled with so much desire that he lost control while looking into them.

His legs wrapped around Nowaki's waist as he felt Nowaki moving even more inside of him. He moaned at this action as he placed his hands on Nowaki's shoulders.

The way the other was responding to all of this was making it hard for Nowaki to hold back. He still remembered the first time they made love; how Hiroki always yelled at him to slow down, or be gentle. Nowaki had equipped himself to fit those standards now, but he didn't think Hiroki needed them anymore.

Nowaki paused when he was completely inside the man, already feeling those walls seal around him.

"Whenever you're ready." Nowaki whispered in Hiroki's ear, and proceeded to kiss that area.

Hiroki adjusted to Nowaki's size as he focused on the light kisses Nowaki gave him. He loosened his grip on Nowaki's shoulders but moved his hands to caress Nowaki's back instead.

He sighed when he told Nowaki in a breathy voice. . "I'm ready...go right ahead."

Nowaki nodded and slowly began to move his hips; pulling out half his length, before thrusting back in. The impact made his shudder and wrap his arms around Hiroki's warm body. He continued at a slow and steady pace, feeling himself melt against the other whenever they collided. Every time they made love, it felt like the first.

Hiroki groaned as he felt Nowaki moving at a slow pace. A wave of pleasure hit him when his cock rubbed in between their stomachs. He pulled Nowaki closer with his legs to feel more friction when Nowaki thrusted into him. His body was encased with warmth from Nowaki's body as their bodies molded together onto the floor.

He winced when his head hit the shoe rack and he swore under his breath. Taking a hand off of Nowaki's body, he rubbed the back of his head while he tried moving to the right to prevent hitting it again. Although, that was a little hard when Nowaki was on top of him.

"Nowaki wait a bit..." Hiroki told him. "I need to move to the right."

Nowaki nodded and held back his actions in order for Hiroki to shift on the floor. To be honest, seeing the other's flustered expression from hitting his head, was kind of cute.

"All better?" Nowaki asked as he kissed the side of Hiroki's head; a small smile lingering on his face.

Hiroki patted Nowaki's cheek as he teased him in good humor. "Better than the time you fell off the bed, you dork." He pulled him close as he pecked his lips.

"H-Hey!" Nowaki flushed and nipped on Hiroki's lower lip, "Who told you to bring that back?" He decided to punish the other by giving a fast and deep thrust, knocking the older male by surprise. Though Nowaki wasn't really sure if it was a punishment or a reward instead.

Hiroki's eyes widened when Nowaki hit his prostate dead on as he let out a choked out moan. "A-Ah Nowaki!" His fingers scratched Nowaki's back from the pleasure and his legs tightened around Nowaki's waist.

He composed himself enough to pinch Nowaki's cheek in amusement. "I-I just did. What are you going to do about it?"

Nowaki breathed out a laugh, and grind his cock deeper into the other again,

"You pervert..." Nowaki whispered, and proceeded to kiss and suck at Hiroki's neck, making sure to leave hickeys. Meanwhile, he continued to aim his thrusts in the right way, wanting to hear more of his lover's lewd noises.

Hiroki groaned as he exposed his neck to his lover, not even caring for the hickeys that were left behind. He was too distracted by Nowaki thrusting into him to even care about this detail, he would deal with it in a later time. The feelings of pleasure were clouding his sense of reason.

Before Nowaki managed to thrust into him again, he muttered out. "Takes one to know one."

Nowaki let out a shaky laugh, but soon proceeded to focus on his actions. His blunt nails dug into Hiroki's sides as he continued holding the other close, letting no space come between them. He quickened the speed of his thrusting, until he was pounding into Hiroki at a relentless rate; the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. It only heightened Nowaki's arousal.

Hiroki winced at the sudden grip to his hips but it was overridden by the pleasure. His cock was nestled in between their bodies and his prostate was repeatedly hit dead on. His breath quickened and his heart beat faster. He was overwhelmed by the scent of Nowaki's cologne.

He didn't know how long he could last.

"N-Nowaki!" He threw his head back as he moaned. "G-Go faster!"

Nowaki had no problem in obeying, and grunted as he buried his face in Hiroki's neck and drove into the other with great speed, and always to the hilt. It was building a warm feeling, that was only getting warmer, in the pit of his stomach.

"Hiroki..." Nowaki whispered the other's name, but it was cut off by a moan as he felt Hiroki's walls clamping around his cock and massaging it.

Hiroki left scratches on Nowaki's back as he panted harshly. "N-Nowaki! I-I'm close.." He felt his peak coming closer and closer as he tried to control himself for a while longer.

Nowaki didn't respond at first, as he wanted to keep this pleasure-filled feeling up a bit longer. Just a bit. Nowaki panted against Hiroki's neck as he continued driving in hard and deep. After several more thrusts, he gently caressed the back of Hiroki's head,

"Go ahead..."

After one more thrust, Hiroki moaned out Nowaki's name as he came. He breathed harshly on the floor as his grip loosened around Nowaki's waist and on his neck. He felt the stickiness of his own cum on his stomach and Nowaki's cock still thrusting into him. His now oversensitive body was shivering from the aftermath and he let out some soft moans.

Feeling the other's walls clamp around him so harshly, it drove Nowaki to his own orgasm. He groaned while bucking his hips and releasing inside Hiroki; his body shuddering in violent pleasure. His body fell slack soon after, and he rested his cheek on Hiroki's collarbone area while fighting to catch his breath. His vision was blurred with faint dots that seemed to dance in front of him.

Hiroki's breathing evened out as he rubbed Nowaki's back. Some wind sneaked through the cracks of the door and brushed against his legs, making him shiver from the cold. He tried looking down at him but settled in burrowing his nose in Nowaki's hair and closed his eyes for a short time.

He let out a deep sigh as he felt Nowaki's lips tenderly kissing his throat. There was already aching in some parts of his body but he was too sleepy to care about it for the moment.

"I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki mumbled against the other's throat, and nuzzled against the skin before resting his head back on Hiroki's shoulder. He soon found himself falling asleep first, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Hiroki to preserve the heat between them, and keep them warm.

Hiroki muttered lovingly. "I love you too...Nowaki.."

He made himself comfortable on the floor as he reached out and grabbed Nowaki's shirt. He stuffed it underneath his neck as a makeshift pillow and relaxed in Nowaki's embrace. Nowaki's larger frame provided warmth for the both of them and he was becoming sleepy himself.

He tenderly kissed the top of Nowaki's head as he fell asleep.


End file.
